Finding Home
by Beyond Birthday L Lamperouge
Summary: After an accident Bella is led into a role she has to fill, straight out of college and barely ready for her own life. Can a man she barely knows help her find everything she needs?
1. Chapter 1

I picked up the bottle of orange crush watching my former classmates dance around beers in hand; we were out of college having graduated hours earlier. I stood up walking to find my friend Jane.

"Jane!"

"Hey, Bella!"

"I'm going home, tell Kate I said bye."

"What about Matt?" Jane looked over at my supposed to be boyfriend who was playing tonsil hockey with a girl with braces and a bad perm from my Literature class.

"Ignore him." I drove home noticing it was only ten in the evening; the light on my answering machine was blinking so I decided to listen to my messages.

"You have three new messages, one..."

"Hey kiddo it's us, we're calling to let you know we just entered Illinois! We'll be there in a few hours!" I chuckled at my older sister, Rebecca she was bringing her kids with her husband Phil.

"Next message..."

"Bells, it's me, we had to find another route they're doing construction. We might be a little bit later than usual."

Beep.

"Ms. Swan? This is Dr. Snow at the Chicago Hospital, your sister Rebecca Allen was brought in with her family, if you could-"

I ran out the door, keys in hand, hopping in my car. I drove to the hospital running around the waiting room, "my sister was brought in? Rebecca Allen?"

"Ms. Swan?" A woman about early forties ran towards me.

"Yes? How is she?"

"I'm sorry but Mrs. and Mr. Allen died twenty minutes within entering the ER, the children are however fine, it seemed a driver ran a red light and crashed into them pushing the car off the road."

I shook my head, "No, no! The kids?"

"Minor cuts and bruises, one has a sprained wrist, a girl has a few cuts on her arms, and the toddler has a cut on her forehead and might have a concussion, but that's it. The babies were very lucky; their injuries weren't too bad they were only shaken up."

I nodded and she guided me to a room were Kyle was being fitted for a brace, he looked up, eyes dull.

"Aunt Bella."

"Hey kid, feeling okay?"

"Yeah." He looked down, "How are you going to explain to the others?"

"I was hoping you'd help," I had to leave; Dr. Snow told me the kids would have to stay overnight.

I was moving into my new house in Forks, with the kids, a house the belonged to our aunt it was small but big enough for all of us. All nine of us. The wind was picking up and had my hair flying into my face so I decided to start unpacking things inside to make room. I couldn't help but think of that day, the one that changed my life…

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello? Ms. Swan?"_

_"This is she."_

_"This is Stefan Jenks, your sister's lawyer. I've contacted her and her husband's families to come to the court house in Forks, Washington to read their wills."_

_After talking for a few minutes, I had to bring the kids with me, so I was currently sitting in a fancy room in a law firm in front of a TV with people I haven't seen in years._

_"Bella!" I heard a nasally voice and turned Jessica Stanley, Phil's step sister sat next to me. "I'm so excited! I'll probably get the kids since I'm the closest to them. You know, not to be mean but since I was there for them every year." She looked at me smugly, I don't know what it was about her but she always thought of me and Rebecca like we were home wrecking whores._

_"Oh, okay."_

_"Hello everyone!" A man in his early sixties strolled into the room in fancy suit. "I've come to play the will for everyone." He pressed play on a TV._

_Rebecca and Phil were on the screen, "Hello if you are watching this then it must mean the worst has happened. We're here today to tell you our wishes."_

_Phil smiled," To my friend Doug, I leave you my half of the shop, and shares, to your family I owe you at least five hundred thousand dollars for being there for us, and for helping us send my beautiful sister-in-law to college. To my Jessica I leave you a sum of thirty thousand dollars to accept when you finish school. If you do before we do pass away."_

_Rebecca smiled. "To my parents, Charlie and Renee, I leave you five thousand dollars; it's for dad's retirement. To my cousin Tyler we left you the boat and the truck. To Ben, my other cousin, I have left you and your family the cabin in Portland. As for my sister Bella, I have left you a sum of ten hundred thousand dollars, the house Aunt Elizabeth has given me in Forks and the Chevy truck."_

_Phil sighed, "As for the children, please switch the tape."_

_Jessica straightened up. Stefan switched the tape._

_A boy with dark almost black hair that was like mine was sitting on the couch, "Hello, I was given the pleasure of reading of this section, my brothers, sisters, and myself are to be switched into a school immediately if we are still in school. We are to be allowed to stay with Grandma and Grandpa for a month during the summer in Florida. As for our care Mom and Dad have decided the Aunt..."_

_Jessica sighed impatiently and started to stand up and wave over the lawyer._

_"...Bella will be taking care of us."_

_"WHAT!" Jessica screeched at me._

_There was a lot of fussing and Mr. Jenks had to calm everyone down._

_"...why does she get the kids? Why not me! I'm out of college too! I've been around them a lot more, I didn't leave..."_

_"Mrs. Stanley, your brother told me this might happen and to explain to you that while your mother married his father just recently, Bella was there when the first three were born, she was only ten when the eldest was born, and two years later Rebecca had the twins."_

True I was only ten when Rebecca had her first kid, Sebastian Dante; he was taller than me at sixteen with black hair just like his great grandfather's he had Phil's blue-green eyes too. Quiet kid from what I've learned he'd never talked since the day of the funeral.

The twins were Kyle Kristafer and Page Kennzie, I was twelve then, my sister was nineteen, you'd think they would've waited to get their life on track but that's not the case, you see not only was Sebastian an accident so were Kyle and Page. Sebastian was Rebecca's high school crush's drunken encounter, he left town, paid child support, but just left when she started showing. Kyle and Page were the apology letters to the condom factory, about how they sucked ass. Needless to say only the last five were actual full blooded siblings. Where Page had our brown eyes and mahogany hair, Kyle had the blonde hair blue eyes look. Two years after the twins Lucie Heather was born to a still dating Rebecca and Phil they then got married not even a year later Joey Payten was born, yeah yeah, I know what's with the two year time span between them you'd think it was planned, well it seemed to mainly happen around holidays I do believe so it depended on the month, no less than six years later Makenna Neil was born in the spring. By a miracle we thought they'd quit popping out babies but needless to say the day of my birthday I got a phone call saying that I'd share the day of my birth with not one but two beautiful gifts that I'd call niece and nephew, Devon Anne and Adien Dakota were born, and now they're not even a year and a half when their parents were taken from this world.

"Aunt Bella?"

I looked up and Page was standing in the door way holding Adien, who just woke up from his nap. "Yes dear?"

"I think we're going to be okay, not okay okay, but _okay _as in this is going to get nothing but better."

Better, yeah better my ass, then explain why I'm now here getting yelled at by an overly outrageously tempered man, you see until I could find a place that would hire me, I had to work as a waitress at a restaurant in Port Angeles, upbeat, and full of rude customers like this one with dark hair that was nearly touching his shoulders.

"Demetri, please calm down, I think she's new," his slightly larger friend patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry Ma'am but we will be waiting for a few more. Oh there they are."

"Excuse me miss," I heard from a velvety voice behind me. I turned and blue eyes and brown hair and a blinding smile was what was waiting for me… And that night couldn't have gone any worse after stumbling through it that man Demetri kept yelling at me, if I accidently didn't say something that was included in our dishes, he seemed very anal about everything, and his friend Mr. Smiles he would flash me looks and just keep on touching my hand when I handed him something… He was charming and cute, and had come into the restaurant another time since then…

Right now if I hadn't been so lost in my thoughts I probably would've seen the door opening, I could've avoided the accident that happened but I'm glad I didn't I guest because it let me meet _him._


	2. Important AN revised

_**Okay guys sorry I forgot to put the poll on my profile So I fixed it and it's up right now!**_

_**GOMENNASAI!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey readers I was just updating to tell you that I have posted a poll on my page <strong>_

_**It's to see which stories I should move over to my perment account **_

_**You can choose up to 5 options and from those top 5 I shall then **_

_**Make another poll to single it down to the top 3 that will be moved**_

_**To my account it means these ones will be rewritten and reposted **_

_**ASAIGTC**_

_**as**_

_**soon**_

_**as**_

_**i**_

_**get**_

_**the**_

_**chance...**_

_**A few seconds of your time is needed.**_

_**Please and Thank you**_

_**-BBLL**_


End file.
